


Marco's Starry Night Fanart

by voltronlegendarysinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jean decides it's a good idea to draw all over Marco's face, Love Confessions, M/M, some good freckle constellations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronlegendarysinner/pseuds/voltronlegendarysinner
Summary: Hello!!! I loved all of your prompts, but after reading your fic it was so cute I knew I wanted to do fanart for it! I wanted to include the scene from your description and I added some snuggles too! I'm not very experienced with art, but I hope you like it :)Happy holidays!!!!





	Marco's Starry Night Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainingStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingStars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marco's Starry Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693051) by [EternalSoldierKasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSoldierKasumi/pseuds/EternalSoldierKasumi), [RainingStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingStars/pseuds/RainingStars). 




End file.
